


How do you like your eggs? (an Ikuzono one-shot)

by boy_eats_worlds



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Minor Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Self-Indulgent, im in love with Sayaka Maizono
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boy_eats_worlds/pseuds/boy_eats_worlds
Summary: this is a purely self-indulgent fluff fic i wrote at 2am on a school night, i figured there isn't a lot of content for this ship so even though it's my first fic ever i might as well post it. i hope you like it !!
Relationships: Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	How do you like your eggs? (an Ikuzono one-shot)

It's the morning of our day off, Sayaka is drinking from her Hope's Peak alumni coffee mug and sorting through the pile of mail I set on the table. It's been a few years since graduation, I work at a hair salon and Sayaka is now working on her first album as a solo artist, seeing as her girl group fell apart shortly after we graduated. She seems a lot less anxious than she was back in school, which is probably a result of establishing herself as a solo artist and finding a sense of stability for the first time in her career. 

I look up from the breakfast of eggs and roasted vegetables I’m making to steal a glance at her. Her body is backlit from the window so her hair glows around her head like a halo. Her dark blue hair is in a low ponytail and pulled back from her face using a floral print handkerchief. She had fallen asleep watching the X-Files with me last night so I could see a tiny bit of yesterday's makeup left under her beautiful blue eyes. Suddenly her eyes land on something and she gets a giddy look on her face before turning to show me something.

"stop ogling at me and take a look at this!" she says in an affectionate tone. 

she points at one of the blurbs at the bottom of the People's magazine that states "singer-songwriter and former pop idol Sayaka Maizono engaged to an unidentified lesbian lover?" and bursts out giggling. It had definitely bothered me the first time we made news but it didn't take long to realize that dating a celebrity was bound to come with some... invasions of privacy. We did decide to keep my identity secret considering the problems it would cause for both of us, which was more than okay with me. 

"let me guess, you're wondering why I don't show my beautiful partner off to the world" she jokes, knowing it's just the opposite.

"you must be psychic," I say as she leans in to kiss my cheek. She made a habit of kissing my freckles back in high-school and years down the line she is yet to break it. 

After a moment of just enjoying her affections, I remembered the eggs that had been left cooking on the stove unattended. I rush to scrape the smoking mass of scrambled eggs out of the pan. Fortunately, they weren't too thoroughly burned but I decided that these would be my eggs and I would make a second batch for Sayaka. As I crack her eggs into the pan, I hear her quietly humming the familiar tune of the song she wrote about me as a graduation gift. I feel her arms snake around my waist and her head come to rest on my shoulder. I give a quiet hum and tilt my head towards hers in response. 

"smells good," she says softly. "do you think we have any of the donuts Aoi and Sakura brought over left?"

"mhm" I replied, nodding in the direction of the bread cabinet. "get me a chocolate one if there are any."

"Thanks love" she all but whispers as she moves her arms from their position around my waist and makes her way over to the bread cabinet. 

I hear her moving behind me and the sounds of cutlery being placed at their two usual spots at our table. While she sets the table, I take her eggs off the stove and wash some blueberries to go with breakfast. I feel our shoulders lightly brush past each other and all I can think is ‘what an incredible way to start the day.’


End file.
